


Day Ten

by walkerofthestars



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bamf!Dick Grayson, Dark!Dick Grayson, Dick's parents didn't die, The Court of Owls - Freeform, Wally West is Kid Flash, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, blood loss trail of blood internal bleeding, i guess, mobster!Dick Grayson, they just run a mob now, they look so pretty when they bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerofthestars/pseuds/walkerofthestars
Summary: Whumptober 2020They look so pretty when they bleedBlood loss, trail of blood, internal bleedingGray’s men stood outside the room, down the hallway in the kitchen.“sounds like the boss is enjoying himself,” one said, sipping his tea.They were silent as the sounds of screams echoed quietly through the room.“well, that’s what you get when you go blabbing to the justice league.” The other said, “is there any shortbread left?”
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Day Ten

**Author's Note:**

> look...  
> I have a short-chaptered story wherein Dick's parents are alive and running a mob, but it's been put so far on the backburning I regularly forget it exists.  
> this was something I wrote to scratch that mobster AU itch

Gray stared down at the hero slowly making his way through all the grunts. he recognised the hero, Kid Flash.

Much like he expected, junior ginger Flash won the day. Getting injured in the process.

He swooped in, whistling as he picked his way through the unconscious goons. He laughed to himself, jumping about, turning, pretty much dancing as he mumbled the lyrics to a song under his breath.

Eventually he got to baby Flash, leaning against the alley wall and holding his side, breathing heavy.

“hello there, resident hero in need,” he smirked, hand on one hip as Kid Flash blinked at him, “forty bucks and I’ll save your life.”

“excuse me?”

He snickered, grabbed Kid Flash’s arm, “come on, skippy, I’ll patch you up.”

Wally woke up in a strangers apartment.

He sat up, blinking and whipping his head around as he took in the surroundings, however before he could get that chance someone pushed him back down.

“easy, KF,” they said, “you took quite the hits, give your speed healing a chance.”

Wally stared at the man, black hair, pale skin, grey hoodie, skinny jeans, red eyes. He sat on the couch in front of him, sipping a drink.

“who are you?’ Wally asked, “where-“

“call me Gray,” he said, putting his glass on the coffee table between them, “this is my apartment, about two blocks from where you were fighting Captain Cold’s men. Good job taking them on your own, by the way. where’s Flash?”

“uh,” Kid Flash frowned, realising he shouldn’t tell this person, just in case they had ulterior motives, “you know, busy.”

Gray opened his mouth to speak but Wally interrupted.

“why did you…” he sat up slowly, wincing a little. He wasn’t stopped this time, Gray just raised an eyebrow, “why help me?”

Gray shrugged, “hey, you’re inspiring,” he smiled, leaning back in the chair, “for the greater good and all that nonsense.”

“right,” Wally said, bringing his legs around so he could sit up facing Gray, “sounds believable.”

Gray snickered, “want a drink?”

“sure.”

He came back with one identical to his own. Something alcoholic, Wally raised his eyebrows at it. Gray didn’t seem much older than himself.

“I’m nineteen.”

“cool,” Gray said, sipping his own drink, “what, would you prefer a Capri-Sun?”

Wally made a face of ‘oh well’ and took a sip. It didn’t taste poisoned.

“so,” Gray said, “I’ve patched you up, all that jazz, you can leave when you want but you might want to have a shower.”

Wally nodded, “okay.”

Gray wiped at his hands, whistling under his breath as he left the bathroom.

“sir, Denny called, they found Brayden,” one of his men told him.

“good,” Gray said, tossing the hand towel on the kitchen bench, red stained, “tell him to bring ‘im in, I’ll deal with them later.”

“yes sir.”

Gray walked down the hall, going into the room at the end. One could ask why he’d bothered to clean himself up when he was about to get dirty again, but he liked the ritual of it. the experience of going from perfectly formal, proper, clean to deranged and screaming, blood dripping from his face as he screamed at the victim of day, demanding answers.

He looked down at the man tied to the chair.

“now,” he said, “you my friend,” he smiled, grabbing his knuckle dusters from in his hoodie’s pocket, “have caused me quite the large amounts of trouble these past few weeks.”

The man was silent.

“oh, so _now_ we’re shutting our damn mouths,” he scowled, leaning down to look the man in the eye, “you know, if you’d just done that before, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

The man glared at him, “I’m not scared of you, squirt.”

Gray smiled, laughing slightly, he stood, shaking his head and laughing as he slipped on his knuckled dusters.

“oh,” he smiled at the man, then let it drop, “you should be.”

He punched him in the face.

Gray’s men stood outside the room, down the hallway in the kitchen.

“sounds like the boss is enjoying himself,” one said, sipping his tea.

They were silent as the sounds of screams echoed quietly through the room.

“well, that’s what you get when you go blabbing to the justice league.” The other said, “is there any shortbread left?”

“oh, yeah, here,” the first one said, opening a Tupperware container and handing out shortbread biscuits, “anyway, has anyone heard from the boss recently?”

“he’s… right down the hall?”

“no, no, sorry, the big boss,” he corrected himself.

“oh right, yeah,” one of them said, dipping their shortbread in their tea, “not for a while actually, I think she’s overseas, on vacation, you know? That’s why Gray over there is in charge.”

“ah, right, I see,” they all nodded, “I suppose it’s important to have holidays, you know.”

“yeah, running big shot gangs takes quite the energy, gotta have a break.”

There was a knock on the door.

They all whipped their heads to it, staring.

“would Denny already be here?”

“no.”

They all shared looks. There was another knock on the door.

“well, you should probably get it,” one said to the other, “only polite.”

“only _polite_?” he put his cup and biscuit down, “we’re mobsters.”

“yeah,” one said, “but my mum told me you’ve gotta be polite, you know,” he shrugged, “say sorry or something before you stab people.”

“is that why it took you so long to do your job at the bank bust two months ago?”

He blanched, “maybe?”

“oh, for the love of,” one of them sighed, standing up, “okay, whatever, I’ll get it.”

The knocking started again.

“alright, alright, I’m _coming_ ,” he rolled his eyes as he reached the door, opening it, “what can I do for you?”

Kid Flash stood on the doorstep.

“I’m looking for Gray,” he said, scowling.

“uh, Boss?”

Gray sighed in annoyance, standing straight. He scowled, looking at the blood on his brass knuckle dusters, “what is it?”

“there’s someone here to see you.”

“who?”

“uh…” they gulped, looking down the hall then back at his boss, “Kid Flash?”

Gray turned from the collapsed man tied to the chair, “oh?” He wiped away some blood on his chin, grinning, “well, we mustn’t let him wait.”

He walked down the hall, “you and the rest can go on break, I dunno, go see your families,” he waved a hand dismissively.

“yes sir.”

Gray walked out into the main room; the kitchen, living and dining area. Kid Flash was standing just past the door, glaring at everything.

Gray smiled, holding his hands out in a gesture of welcome as his men got up and walked out.

“Kid Flash,” he said, “what can I do for you?”

“quit playing, Gray,” Kid Flash said, glaring, “I know who you are.”

“do you now?” Gray said, “good job, I’m impressed.”

“I’m taking you in,” he said, holding up a pair of handcuffs, “you can come willingly or make this difficult.”

Gray’s face dropped, he stared at the cuffs with narrowed eyes.

“now why would you want to do that?” he said slowly, pacing along the room down the kitchen’s breakfast bar.

“this isn’t just some mob,” Kid Flash said, “you’re working for the Light. You’ve killed hundreds and aided in the goals of those who seek to rule the world.”

Gray crossed his arms, “now, Skippy, I don’t want to hurt you, there’s a reason I patched you up six months ago,” he said, “it’s just business, nothing personal.”

Kid Flash did his best impression of a bat-glare, then strode forward with the handcuffs ready

“really?” Gray hissed. He let his mouth twist into a smile, “I’m in league with the Light and you think this’ll be easy?”

Kid Flash frowned, confused. Gray cackled and hit the button under the counter, the whole apartment went into lockdown immediately, windows and doors locking and becoming reinforced, the generator kicked in to take it off the grid, a distress signal was sent and then afterwards all communications signals were blocked.

Kid Flash stared, shocked, at the metal reinforcement that slid closed over the windows. The lights turned red. He turned to look at Gray again at the lest second.

Gray leaped on him, knife in hand, red eyes glowing with the light of the room, teeth bared. Kid Flash sped out of the hit, standing by the wall, he looked around for an escape. His leg screamed.

He looked down, Gray’s knife was embedded in his thigh, blood spewing over his uniform. Gray punched him in the face then wacked the cuffs out of his hands. Kid Flash pushed him away and sped back to the other end of the room, slower than usual now that his leg was injured. Gray turned to him again, staring at Kid Flash leaning against the wall and breathing heavy as he tried to push down on the injury to staunch the bleeding without pushing the blade further in.

Gray laughed, a cackle that the Joker would envy.

“do you even know who I am?” he hissed, “I’m Richard Grayson! Son of Maria Grayson, leader of the biggest,” he took a step forward, “deadliest,” another, “oldest,” he took another step and slid another knife from the block sitting on the bench top, it shrieked as it raked across the marble, “and most well-trained Gotham organisation in history.”

Kid Flash tried to move away but the knife sunk into his other thigh, flying through the air with practiced ease, perfect precision.

“this isn’t an ordinary mob,” Gray said, “you’re right. We’re the people who run this fucking city, all from the shadows.”

Gray grinned at him, stalking closer and kneeling down in front of him. he took hold of Kid Flash’s chin.

“your little buddies in the league sent you?’ he said, sweetly, “well, I have a few hours till my mother gets home,” he snickered, “so how about I leave them something to find?”

Kid Flash wrenched his chin from Gray’s grip, glaring, “you’re a psychopath.”

Gray laughed, taking out a pocket knife, flicking it open and letting the red light catch on the edge, “oh, no, Skippy, I’m a sadist.”

Kid Flash stared at the knife, swallowing.

“after all.”

It came ever closer to his face, the edge placed ever-so-delicately on his skin, ready to slice. Gray trailed down his face, along his skin, the cold metal crying for blood. He could still feel it through his suit once Gray got past the part of his skin that was open to the air. He let it stop once he had it hovering over his shoulder.

his face seemed pale with the red light cast over it, but for a moment Kid Flash thought he saw Gray’s veins, creeping over his cheeks and around his eyes.

“I was taught by the best.”

When the league finally found the apartment they rushed in without planning. Except for Batman, he stood on the doorstep, staring at the writing scrawled across the door in red. It was most likely blood.

He wasn’t paying attention to Flash yelling and sobbing and running off to the nearest hospital with Kid Flash. he wasn’t paying attention to his teammates, staring in shock at the apartment.

He was just staring at the message.

‘we watch you in your hearth, we watch you in your bed.’

He thought he might be sick.

‘let you not utter a sound of us, not a word be said.’

Canary’s hand appeared on his shoulder and he almost jumped, she joined him in staring at the message.

‘we warn you, if you cross us, the Talon shall strike you dead.’


End file.
